For the Record
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: It's been three months since Haru had her adventure in the Cat Kingdom, and yet she finds a reason to return to the Cat Bureau. But is it possible that her problems won't be solved by the Cat Bureau, but by a certain cat figurine instead? Haru has to confront her feelings and interrupted dance with Baron. Haru x Baron, Enjoy! "I admire a young woman who speaks from the heart"-Baron
It had been three months since Haru had encountered the residents of the Cat Bureau- Toto, Muta, and... _the Baron._ While she had tried to return to living her life the way she had been before, there were things she could neither forget nor stop thinking about.

The warm hand on her face, the last time they had spoken.

The scent of his tea, ingrained in his suit, and later, into the folds of her schoolbag.

The dizzying feeling that had swept over her as they'd danced in the Cat Kingdom- until it was cut short by the suspicious Cat King himself.

No wonder she hadn't been able to think of her silly school crushes- her mind was _still_ reeling from that dance. It got to a point where she knew what she had to do. It was time to return to the Cat Bureau.

 **XCATRETURNSX**

She had no current, life-threatening problems, but Baron had promised upon their parting, that the Bureau doors would always be open for her. She made her way to the Crossroad, and immediately spotted a large white cat. _Muta_.

Not that he was hard to spot, of course.

She smiled once she saw him, a whole mess of emotions tumbling through her like a washing machine. At that moment, he looked around and spotted her. After making sure that no one was watching, she smiled at him.

"Hey Muta," was all she managed.

He rolled his eyes in a way she was certain only he knew, "What happened, kid? Forced to get hitched to a kitty again?"

Ah yes, she'd definitely missed that annoying deadpan voice.

"No Muta, but I do need to go to the Cat Bureau again."

He sighed, then stretched, "Alright kid, let's go."

He moved more slowly during their long, parkour-like hike to the Cat Bureau, though it probably helped that she had yet to make any more fatso jokes.

And then they were emerging into the entrance to the square that held the Cat Bureau. She held her breath, waiting for it to happen.

The windows caught the setting sun and exploded into dazzling light. And as it did, she could hear Muta muttering under his breath about "Baron's cheesy light show" and another comment she chose to ignore about "trying to impress the kid".

Then the door opened, and there he was. The same emerald eyes glowed out of his face, and she tried very hard not to stare at the face she had memorized. She failed miserably, of course. But she had so missed him.

"Haru," he said softly, apparently shocked at her appearance, "What a pleasant surprise."

Muta had once again taken out his newspaper, and was ignoring both of them.

"Hello, Baron."

"Why don't you come in?" he offered, "then you can tell me what is troubling you."

She crawled in after him, and watched as he moved around with ease. She sat down, taking her old spot on the large chest, before accepting a cup of tea.

"Now," Baron said, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well," she paused, unsure until now of what she would say. The feeling of home that she'd had before swelled dangerously inside her, mixing with the confusing feelings already swirling in her from the moment she'd met the Baron.

Muta walked in, probably smelling the cake that Baron was now slicing. Clearly, some things never changed. Haru took a second to wonder if he'd ever gotten the cake he wanted after their adventure in the Cat Kingdom, "Isn't it obvious? She came to see _you_ , Baron."

Baron looked at her, surprised, and she blushed, a dead giveaway, she knew.

"Haru, is that true?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, Baron..." she hesitated, looking at Muta.

"Don't let me interrupt your heartfelt confessions," Muta said sarcastically, "I'll just take my cake and go."

Even Baron looked embarrassed by his friend's antics. Muta just took a plate of cake, and the entire bowl of whipping cream, and left.

"Haru," Baron said, "the Cat Bureau is here to help solve your problems."

"For the record, Baron, I don't think even the Cat Bureau can help me with this problem."

"Oh?" he was puzzled, "Why ever not?"

"Because my problem, Baron, is that I no longer have a crush on you."

"What?" he asked, and she swore he looked almost disappointed.

"It's gone because I'm in love with you, Baron," she said before she lost her nerve completely.

And to her relief, Baron smiled, "Maybe the Cat Bureau can't help you, but this cat can. Come back tomorrow evening, Haru. I will be eagerly awaiting your return.

 **XCATRETURNSX**

The next evening, Muta took her back to the square and she could have sworn that he was smirking at her on the journey. She was confused as to why Baron hadn't answered her heartfelt confession, even a little hurt. But then, he always was a man- a cat- shrouded in mystery.

Muta led her into the square, and the first thing she saw was the man standing in front of the Cat Bureau, impeccably dressed in a cream-colored suit similar to Baron's. He smiled at her, and she was struck by the familiarity in his gaze. Yet she did not yet recognize him.

His reddish-blond hair was neatly combed back from his face, and he was wearing the same red waistcoat underneath his jacket, much like the Baron did. But it was the emerald green eyes, unchanged by the appearance of their owner that made her realize who she was looking at.

Those same eyes were the ones she had gazed into dreamily during a dance in the kingdom of cats.

They were the same eyes she'd watched fill with worry as he carried her up flights of stairs, the eyes that filled with tender care and love whenever she glanced in his direction.

And then she knew.

"Baron?"

He laughed, a joy-filled noise that made her heart glow, and she knew for certain. This was certainly Baron, _her_ Baron.

"What do you think, Haru?" he asked.

"You-you're a human, Baron," was all she managed.

"Way to state the obvious, kid." Muta grumbled.

"Yes, and I believe I owe you an explanation, Haru. I did not answer you yesterday, though I should have, because I was still a cat, and any chance we had did not seem possible. But in case you hadn't realized, there is magic all around us, Haru."

"And now what do you think, Baron?" she asked, stepping closer.

"I am yours, Haru," he said, the words echoing in her brain until she understood them.

She stared up at him, the Baron she knew, in a different form, but still very much himself.

The Baron she loved with all of her heart, "You mean-?"

"For the record," he offered gently in his accented voice, "I love you, Haru."

It was all she needed, throwing herself into Baron's strong arms, and kissing him, both of them laughing as she did so. The Baron was hers now.

"But the magic- the Cat Bureau-?" she said, confused.

"I think I can change back occasionally and be of help to our clients. But we don't get that many these days I'm afraid. Besides, Haru, I would rather spend my life solving your problems. The Cat Bureau brought us together, and I won't forget that."

He kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her.

Muta rolled his eyes behind them, "Well it's about time," he grumped.

Instead, the Baron held out his gloved hand, smiling at Haru, "I believe I owe you a dance, Haru. Since our last one was so rudely interrupted."

And so the two of them danced around the darkening square, their hearts beating in time during a dance that no one had the power to interrupt.


End file.
